A New Generation
by ImperfectionsAbeauty
Summary: Alba Herondale is like any other shadowhunter teenager who harbors some resentment toward her parents, but will their overprotective ways send her straight into the arms of her uncle Jonathan?
1. Chapter 1

**To anyone who's reading, thanks for taking the time to do so...if you wanna leave a review with some feedback, i'd be thankful :)**

**Note: The mortal instruments idea and original characters obviously belongs to Cassandra Clare**

Hushed voices woke Alba from her restless night, she was wide awake but knew better then to let whoever was in her room know this. She listened for a few moments before realizing she couldn't make out what the people were saying so she dared to open her eyelids just a bit. Relief spilled over her and she opened her eyes, stretching out under her covers. "Can I help you guys?" she asked them with a soft smile playing on her lips. Max, Roxanne, Charlotte, and Patrick lounged around different areas of her room. Max was seated on her unused vanity, it was stocked full of the makeup her aunt Izzy bought her to no avail. Max was Izzy and Simon's oldest son and Alba's closest friend. He was the spitting image of Simon with odd deep gray eyes, no one really knows where they came from but were beautiful regardless. Sitting on the green bean bag chair next to the vanity was Charlotte, Alec and Magnus' adopted daughter. No one is exactly sure where she came from or how she got to us when she was a baby but she's a glittery whirl of joy, her ever-changing hair was now a bubblegum pink and her dark eyes were concentrated on the blue flame in her hand...no, green...or red. She really was getting good with her magic. Her eyes shifted to Roxie who was laying oh-so-comfortably at the foot of her bed, her mane of brown hair falling around her face. Roxie was tall, like her father Bat, but resembled her mother, Maia much more. Finally, she glanced to Patrick who was tossing his dagger in the air playfully. Now Patrick was the mystery, he came to the institute when he was 3 after his parents had been murdered. He was meant to have left with relatives but they never came so he became part of the family here. Maryse Lightwood found a special place in her heart for Patrick. His dark hair, light eyes, and thin features must've reminded her of her lost son. However how they had come together wasn't important though, the important thing was that they had come together and they were a new generation.

"Did you think you'd sleep all day Al?" Patrick asked catching his dagger and standing. I shrugged, sitting up and hugged my knees to myself "well no but I guess it must've been too much to ask to make it til 10." He nodded with a fake sympathy smile and I rolled my eyes "well get out so I can change." They all shuffled out of the room, except Charlotte who ceremoniously announced her new name would be Tabitha and skipped out. Alba went to her vanity to tame the mass of golden curls that never seemed to want to lay flat for her. She sighed at the finished product and went to change into her jeans and a blue t-shirt. She went back to the mirror and examined herself with her big jade-green eyes. She accepted what she saw and slid on her combat boots, she always had a knife in one boot and her steel slid in the other. She shrugged on her chocolate colored leather jacket and strolled out, only to knock right into her mother. She laughed and motioned for Alba to turn around "morning sweetie", she smiled and whirled around so her back was facing her mother "mornin". Clary always had a knack to control Alba's curls, she swiftly unknotted it and braided it down her back. "Have you seen your dad" Alba shook her head and grabbed for the Herondale ring on her left hand "probably in the kitchen with uncle Alec." They walked through the institute in silence together, as they got closer they heard the activity behind the kitchen door and Alba perked up. The scene in the kitchen may have been chaotic to most but it was more of a comfort for Alba. Izzy and Alec were yelling about Izzy's inability to make edible food while Josefina and Lydia stood between them. They were most obviously Izzy's daughters, their identical faces looked soft and hard at the same time with midnight black hair flowing down. They were only 7 but they were a force, together the twins could make even the fiercest of men shake in their boots. Jace lounged around in a stool in front of them grinning with a frightened 10 year old Caleb clutching his leg, Caleb was the freckle faced brother that 'Tabitha' had recently acquired. I walked over to 'Tabitha' and leaned against her to watch the fight. Jace leaned over and tugged on Alba's braid "morning to you too missy" I smiled "morning dad, hey do you think I could use the portal today?" He scrunched up his face "absolutely not" I blinked "why?" He sighed "Alba we've been over this, it takes a lot of focus and training to be able to portal effectively, training that you haven't gotten." Alba felt her blood boil up "yea, but if you never train me on it then how am I supposed to learn?" Clary walked over and grabbed Jace's hand, Alba rolled her eyes realizing she was outnumbered. "Sweetie, you'll train when you're ready" I pushed against 'Tabitha' indicating we had to go so she rounded up the others "yea well I'm turning 16 next week, I'm ready." The other had gathered at the door to wait for me "we don't think you're ready Alba" I rolled my eyes and pushed past them "of course not.." I spit under my breath and stalked out of the kitchen with the others behind me. This is always how it went, Alba's not experienced enough but instead of teaching her...lets keep her in the dark like a child, typical.

**Well? What do you guys think, this is my first ever fanfic!**

**Note: For this story, lets just say that Jonathan made a peace deal with the clave and is in hiding in some other dimension. Willing suspension of Disbelief :)**

**Thanks, ****S.A Lynn **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for everyone who reads my story :) please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: All the original characters and the original idea of mortal instruments belongs to Cassandra Clare**

**Note: Willing Suspense of Disbelief.**

"Is there a reason that we left before I ate" Patrick grumbled to himself and Alba laughed

"well yea, were going to Taki's, so relax."They made their way down the clustered sidewalk of New York, everything in this city made Alba feel like a mouse. It's a beautiful city, her mother and father love it, but that doesn't change the fact that the skyscrapers and shoving mundanes make her feel so insignificant that it hurts. Alba had always preferred the simplistic beauty at Luke's farm upstate. That's where Alba wanted to go with the portal, to breath in the open air without the stench of motor exhaust and garbage would be heavenly. Lost in thought, Alba didn't notice the approaching figure but felt herself collide with it.

"Ow! I'm sorry, wasn't paying attention" running into him had completely knocked her down but he still stood as if nothing happened.. There was something vaguely familiar about him, she narrowed her eyes to see under the hood. He leaned down with an outstretched hand and she took it

"not a problem.." Alba blinked as he yanked her up, this couldn't be a normal mundane.

"Do I ...know you?" he reached up and pulled off his hood

"doubt it." He was pale with a mop of pale blonde hair on top of his head and his eyes...they just bore into your soul. They were a black, it was unsettling how dark they were compared to the rest of him. He nodded and slinked past us, not before sliding a piece of paper into my hand which I shoved deep In my pocket before anyone could take notice.

"That guy, did anybody know him? There was something off about him..."Patrick who had finished off his pancakes and moved toward the plate of sausage finally seemed to ease out of his hunger induced attitude. The paper in Alba's pocket seemed to burn a hole, she had to read.

"uh no but he seemed familiar" I scoot out of our corner booth in Taki's

"where are you going?" Max asked with a mouthful of food, Charlotte shoved him "WHAT" she smirked

"it's rude to talk with your mouth full" I turned and moved toward the bathroom quickly. I pulled out the wrinkled piece of paper and read:

_Dearest Alba,_

_you don't know me yet but I know you. I place the blame of your lack of knowledge on your parents. They've been lying to you for far too long, all I ask is that you inquire about something called an infernal cup. If I am right, they will react with fear and perhaps anger. Contact me when you've opened your eyes._

_Yours Always_

_Uncle Jon._

The only thing Alba could hear was the hammering in her chest as she reread the note again... uncle. Under the note was an explanation of using her 'warlock friend' to find him. She was so wrapped up in the letter that she didn't notice Roxie and Charlotte slip into the bathroom

"what's that?" Alba's head swerved to see them and she shoved the letter back in her pocket

"nothing." Roxie raised an eyebrow

"I call bullshit" Alba sighed, there's absolutely no way that she can keep this away from her best friends, even if she wanted to. "I'll explain at the table" they all returned to the table with the guys eying them all the way. Alba waited a moment for them to read over it

"uncle? I didn't know you had an uncle" Max said obviously a tinge of betrayal from being kept this information

"I didn't know either" Charlotte wrinkled her nose at the piece of paper

"That is not the issue here Maxwell. her 'warlock friend' has a name" we laughed at Charlotte's dramatic gestures of dismissal toward Jon's letter.  
"Yea well it's kinda hard to know it when it's different everyday, it was Marjorie yesterday" Charlotte narrowed her eyes at Patrick and he flew out of the booth

"Yes, well my name is Tabitha." Patrick shot up, red in the face

"we agreed you wouldn't use your magic on me!" Charlotte shook her head so fiercely that it caused a tornado of multicolored glitter to fly around the table

"No, actually you said that, I never once agreed. If you're rude then I must do what I do." Roxanne swat away the glitter as if it were some flying insect-like demon.

"That is not the main issue guys" we looked at her as she frowned and let the glitter consume her "isn't it obvious? We ask auntie Clary and uncle Jace!" I sighed, that would be the most obvious thing

"okay, but no mentioning the letter. We ask about the infernal cup because...Patrick read about it" Charlotte rolled her eyes

"Patrick reads?" He made a face at her and I nodded

"you're right, Max read about it." We agreed and set off back to the institute, there was no way that I was too young to know about this.

**What did you guys think? :) Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

**Thanks,**

**S.A Lynn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello,**

**I know I haven't updated for months but I'd just like to know if anyone is even interested in reading this story? If no one is then I'd rather move on to a different one. Let me know through PM or in the reviews. **

Back at the institute Alba and the others wondered around looking for her parents, to no avail. They finally went in the kitchen and found Caleb reading a book on Demons. "Hey, Cal! Have you seen my mom and dad?" Caleb smiled wide at Alba, perhaps it was the sweetness at that age or maybe it was the crush he had on her "um yea, you know they're always in the training room." Alba ruffled his hair and hurried out before noticing Caleb had turned a bright red color.

Clary and Jace were indeed in the training room, working with the moving targets. For a moment, they all remained staring at them. It was obvious that Jace and Clary had years of training together, their fluentness and intertwined moves proved it. Clary noticed them first and stopped, Jace followed soon after. Alba was now getting nervous, it seemed that the stranger who gave her the note was giving her forbidden information. She didn't exactly know what this information would do; uncover painful memories of her parents, shrink the already small trust bubble that she had formed with them, or all of the above. She took a deep breath as they walked over, it would eat her up if she didn't discover the truth anyway. "Hey did you guys wanna do some training" Jace grinned at the kids but it disappeared when he noticed Alba's apprehension "what is it sweetheart?" She looked at her father's eyes, filled with curiosity and a bit of worry. "Well Patrick…or um Max was reading something today and I was wondering if you knew anything about it." He nodded slowly at her, her mother looked suspicious "go on Alba…" she glanced at her friends who smiled encouragingly "well I was wondering if you knew anything about an infernal cup." The words tumbled so quickly out of Alba's mouth that she doubted her parents even understood them. But it was obvious they did, they staggered back a bit with looks of fear on their faces. Her mother spoke up first "Alba…" she said in shock before regaining her voice "Alba Celine Herondale, who told you about that?" She blinked "I told you Max…" her mother exploded "DON'T LIE! Alba WHO?!" Alba was shocked, her mother never…She never yelled at her like that. Clary was more of the silent parent who gave a disappointed look which had more impact on her. But this, this wasn't her mother…it couldn't be. "Mom…" Jace wrapped an arm around Clary, whispering something that only she could hear and she visibly calmed down. "Alba, who told you this sweetheart?" Alba was about to tell them about the light and dark strange who claimed to be her uncle but she stopped herself. "You didn't answer…you got mad, just like he said." They seemed to stop again "he who?" Alba shook her hand and rushed out of the training room, footsteps running close behind her. Of course he was right, her parents would explode like that as if she were a small child who'd gotten into something it shouldn't have. No, Alba was not a little girl anymore and she was going to get her answers. It didn't matter to her if she got that information from her parents or her uncle.

**What a rebel Alba is. wonder where she gets that...**

**Well anyone :) I'm glad I actually updated and please let me know if anyone enjoys this story and I'll continue **

**S.A. Lynn**


End file.
